Long Live The Queen
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin pays a visit to Regina after the events of "The Evil Queen". Spoilers for the episode. Golden Queen AU.


Author's note: I figured us Golden Queen fans wanted Rumpel to make up for the fact that he didn't sweep in to rescue Regina during "The Evil Queen." Fluff, as per my usual. Enjoy!

Long Live The Queen

Regina's first order of business upon returning to her palace (a blessedly short trip thanks to her restored magic) was to indulge in a long, hot bath.

Masquerading as a peasant had been exhausting in more ways than one. Now that she knew what the people of her realm truly thought of her, a bit of relaxation was very much needed.

A contented sigh escaped the monarch as she sank into perfectly warmed water and rested her head lightly against the marble tile that composed the walls of the swimming-pool sized bathtub.

"What a failure," she muttered, frustration evident in her tone, as she grabbed a sponge in order to start washing. "Remind me _never_ to do something as stupid as that again."

She certainly wasn't expecting an answer in return, but all of a sudden, a teasing, lyrical voice was whispering in her ear.

"Now, now…I wouldn't call it a _complete_ disaster, dearie."

A decidedly un-lady-like yelp escaped the Queen as she turned around; expecting to find a certain goblin leering at her, only to see that there was no one there.

Frantically, she scanned the bath to see if she could locate where her mentor was hiding, crossing her arms over her chest in an effort to conceal her nudity.

There was a low, dark chuckle. "I don't see why you're bothering. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Rumpelstiltskin…" Regina growled, narrowing her eyes, "I'm in no mood for games. Show yourself or I'll call my guards."

She heard a disappointed huff and then the gold-skinned sorcerer materialized out of thin air. "You're no fun tonight at all."

Regina blinked, her lips quirking into a slight smile at the sight of the man known as the dark one sitting on the edge of the tub, his pants and sleeves of his shirt rolled up, dangling his feet in the water. "If you recall: I spent the last few days disguised as a peasant, unable to bathe or eat properly, with no magic whatsoever. Not to mention: I _walked_ all the way to your castle. So forgive me if my sense of humor is taking it's time to return."

"Well perhaps this will cheer you up," Rumpelstiltskin pulled something out from under his shirt: a glass phial filled with a dark red liquid that was dangling on a golden chain around his neck.

The sorceress's gaze widened upon realizing what the potion was. "I thought we gave the last of that to Malificent?"

The goblin grinned and dangled the bottle in front of her playfully. "So did she. Fortunately I know how difficult this type of potion is to make, so I pilfered a little when she wasn't looking. It should be enough for…say…one person."

Impressed, Regina glided through the water to where he was sitting, resting her arms on the edge of the bath and looking up at him with a seductive smirk. "So… is this a peace offering? Or do I have to pay a price for this like everything else?"

A sensual expression crossed Rumpelstiltskin's face and he leaned towards her. "It _is_ a peace offering, but I wouldn't mind a kiss for my trouble."

She chuckled softly before rising half-way out of the water, baring her torso in the process, which was more than enough to distract him.

A devious grin was aimed at him before she curled her fingers into the waves of his hair and brought her mouth to his and kissed him deeply...right before she dragged him forward and into the tub.

There was a loud splash, some indignant cursing, and then a drenched Rumpelstiltskin rose from the water, glaring at his protégé.

Regina wasn't sure if it was the expression on his face or just how ridiculous he looked soaked-to-the-skin, but she was unable to hold back the giggle that surfaced.

His glower increased. "Was that _really _necessary?"

"Considering how horrible you were to me today, yes, I think it was," nevertheless, she moved forward until they were only inches apart.

He tisked as he inspected a wet sleeve. "This was silk you know."

Shaking her head, she bridged what little space was left between them, draping her arms over his shoulders. "Stop complaining. I can replace your shirt. Besides…I only pulled you in so I could do _this_," and with that, she snapped her fingers, which caused his ruined clothes to completely disappear.

Fully naked thanks to her trick; Rumpelstiltskin was unable to stop a pleased moan from emerging when Regina pressed against him, his body reacting instinctively to the sensation of skin-upon-skin. "Now you're just being unfair," he muttered.

She chuckled and brushed her lips lightly over his. "No. If I was being unfair I would be allowing you to look but not touch…and trust me, that's not what I have in mind."

"Good," he mumbled. "Because then I'd go completely insane."

"Well…we can't have that, now, can we?" Smiling, Regina weaved her fingers into his damp hair and drew him into a passion-filled kiss, which assured him that what she had planned involved plenty of touching.

The goblin growled against his Queen's mouth, nipping and teasing at her lips while his talented fingers explored over the curves and dips of her body.

She gasped quietly when he pinned her against the tile that lined the tub, shivering when he traced over the shape of her hip in a manner that caused sparks to shoot up her spine.

His mouth strayed from hers to travel along her neck, where he paused to lave at the moisture that gathered in the hollow of her throat and then dipped his head lower.

Unbearable heat rushed through her when he lingered along her breasts, until finally she could take his tormenting no longer and arched her hips towards his.

He wasted little time in joining them together, and for a moment they went entirely still as they adjusted to the feeling of being one.

Regina tugged back in order to look at him, her heart leaping in her chest when she saw the affection that was mixed with the lust in his dark eyes.

A warm smile graced Rumpelstiltskin's striking features, and he reached out to tenderly brush an errant strand of hair away from her gaze before he whispered her name reverently.

What little remained of her self-control disappeared and she lunged for him, the pair colliding in an ardent kiss as they began to move.

Her nails dug into the sensitive flesh of his back as they gained a perfect symmetry, hooking her legs around his waist to anchor them together.

She cried out sharply when he moved his mouth from hers in order to sink his teeth into the junction between her neck and shoulder, and she clawed at his back in retaliation, leaving livid scratches in her wake.

A desperate need quickly took over, their motions losing grace until nothing mattered but the pleasure they shared, and then, at last: they fell.

Hours passed, and the couple eventually relocated to the Queen's chamber to enjoy the comfort of her bed.

They were more than content to bask in one another, exhausted after the countless rounds of lovemaking they had engaged in and still hopelessly entangled together.

Shifting so she could sling one leg over his waist, Regina curled as close as possible to Rumpelstiltskin, a soft, pleased sound escaping when he ran those talented fingers back and forth along her shoulder.

Smiling, she tilted her head up in order to gaze at him, her heart fluttering when he glanced down at the same time and she saw the surprisingly gentle expression on his striking features.

"What's that look for?" she traced invisible figures along his bare chest.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you," he admitted, reaching out and caressing over her cheek.

"And what's that?" she curled her fingers around his.

"I'm sorry…for not coming to your aid earlier. I may have had my reasons but it was still no excuse…not when you might have been in real danger."

Regina broke eye-contact for a second, sighing. "What _were _your reasons, Rumpel?"

He cupped her chin sweetly and tipped her head back so he had her full attention. "My reason was that I care about you. And I was concerned what your enemies might do with that information."

"So you didn't help me because you care about me? That's twisted logic if I ever heard it," she let out a wry chuckle.

"We have a complicated relationship, let's be honest," Rumpelstiltskin confessed, before leaning in and touching his forehead to hers. "But if you thought, even for a moment, that you mean nothing to me, I just wanted to assure you that it's not the case."

"You pretty much proved that already," she whispered, nuzzling her nose against his. "And since you had the decency to initiate it: I accept your apology."

She was rewarded with a genuine, grateful smile, and he swept her hair away from her shoulder before claiming her mouth in a loving kiss that assure her just how true his feelings were.

And for the first time in a long while…Regina felt every inch the Queen, simply because she knew she had a special place in Rumpelstiltskin's heart.

The End


End file.
